The Flash Line
by 07kattho
Summary: The Heist has been pulled and the school year is over. Kelly is now working for the secretive government agency MI7 investigating the mysterious Black Rose crime syndicate. Flash becomes involved as secrets from his past become revealed. This story links previous St Trinian's movies with the 2007 movie. Possibly slightly AU. Pairing Kelly/Flash.
1. Chapter 1

_Description: The Heist has been pulled and the school year is over. Kelly is now working for the secretive government agency MI7 investigating the mysterious Black Rose crime syndicate. Flash becomes involved as secrets from his past become revealed. This story links previous St Trinians with the new. Possibly slightly AU. Pairing Kelly/Flash._

_Author's Note: First St Trinian's Fanfic. Take time to read and review. More chapters to come :D_

**Chapter 1**

The slightly battered silver Toyota Camry drove through the sombre and winding country roads of Barchester and Barset. The car pulled past a paddock full of graffitied sheep and turned into the gates of the local cemetery.

A young man got out of the car. His long, dark curly mess of hair had been slicked back in an attempt to tame it with a black fedora perched on top and his clothes were clean and presentable and without his usual accessories.

He wandered through the tombstones till he stood before a rather astute one that read "1925 – 2001, Henry Cuthbert 'Flash Harry' Edwards, Husband of Alice Margaret Hackett, loved Father and Grandfather and Guardian of St Trinian's."

The man pulled a single bloom from the bunch of red roses he carried and placed it upon the grave.

"Hey Granddad." he addressed the plot as a straightened back up.

"It's been a while but I've been busy. Been helping them wot at St Trinians aint I. Just like wot you used to do. They even call me Flash Harry now too."

He stopped talking and took a deep breath.

"I see you have flowers already. Gran probably; I should probably visit her" He added, noting a large bunch of flowers just starting to decay that was also sitting by the headstone.

"Well I'm gonna go over and see mum now."

He turned away and began walking over to another part of the graveyard. He found a smaller headstone, this one engraved with; 1960 – 1992, Anamarie 'Annie' Lisa Jones, courageous student of St Trinian's and Loved Mother of Henry George Hackett.

"Hey mum" He whispered. "It's me." I bought you some roses, see.

He carefully placed the bunch on the grave.

"I missed you mum. This the first time I have visited since granddad died. I been busy though, working for St Trinians; been selling their Trinski for 'em. Don't trust the stuff though; it's bloody poison."

"And they had a big heist too. They stole them this fancy painting they did and the made me help; had to pretend to be a bloody poncey, gay, German so we could flog it. Well a copy of it anyway."

He perched awkwardly on a nearby tombstone and continued his one sided conversation.

"There is a girl too. She's the Head Girl at the school and she aint wanted to go out whenever I asked her because she "Doesn't mix business with pleasure". She was the one wot convinced me into my role in the heist. I couldn't resist mum!"

"She finishes at St Trinians this year and that's not far off. Maybe she'll go out with me then."

He stared wistfully at the tombstone.

"Goodbye mum" He whispered.

Then he turned on his heel and walked back to his car and drove off, back through the country lanes of Barchester and Barset.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Flash pulled up at St Trinian's in his Camry. He got out, dressed in his usual clothes and passed his keys to a first year girl as he walked up into the school.

"Alright girls, spray 'er red this time will ya. And get out that ding in the bonnet too; had a slight mishap with a rather large and angry man."

At this last part he mimed the swinging motions of a gorilla, making some of the girls laugh before ensuring his hat was firmly on his head and walking into the backroom that he used as a workshop.

"Alright, now where are those twins at. The new batch better not be as bloody poisonous as the last."

He rolled up his sleeves and walked over to his desk where he unceremoniously plonked into the chair and swung his feet up onto the table in front of him.

"Hello Flash" chimed the two twins precisely at the same time in a rather disturbing manner.

They produced some bottles which they placed in front of him on the desk.

"It's not, er, poisonous this time, is it? You know there were that guy who complained about loss of vision from the last batch and there were of course that woman wot died."

"No Flash!" Chorused the girls, and not just the twins, but all the girls in the room.

"We have figured out a new and better way of distilling it" continued one of the twins. Tania? Or Tara?

"It's much better now, we promise." The other twin continued.

"Well if it isn't I'll be seeing you in court, alright? Now anybody got anything else they want me to sell?"

The head Emo came forward and placed a rather suspicious bag on the desk.

"Thanks Andrea. You always manage to supply. Anybody else?!"

The chavs ("Oi, Rude Girls") approached with nicely presented boxes. Before they had even reached the table, Flash swung his legs down and yelled;

"No girls, I told you last time I will not sell things I don't believe in. End of Story!"

"Oh come on Flash." Cried Taylor "Woman want to feel beautiful inside…"

She was cut off by Flash's angry rebuttal.

"No, I will not sell them and that is that"

The Rude Girls Stalked off looking furious.

"Anybody else?!" Called Flash. "Remember that term finishes soon so I probably won't be back again!"

"No one?" He questioned.

"Well that works good for me." He said as he settled back into his chair.

"Hey Flash" Said a rather mature, seductive voice from behind where he was sitting.

Flash very nearly jumped out of his skin and turned to face her.

"Kelly, how 'ave you been? You want somethin?"

Kelly grinned at Flash's response; she still had him wrapped around her little finger.

"No Flash, I was just wondering what you did during the summer break when the school is all closed up?"

"Er, I have other business I attend to aint I. Other gigs and wot not. What about you Kelly. This is your last year, what are you gonna do?"

"Oh, I have a few job prospects lined up" she replied vaguely.

"Oh, er, well, would you, er, like to go to this, er, new Indian place just opened up on main street with, er, me. You know, whenever…" He stuttered nervously.

"You know I don't…"

"…Mix Business with pleasure. But yer not gonna be head girl soon. And er…" The words died off on his lips.

Kelly smiled wickedly "I'll think about" it she replied.

-((0))-

As Kelly walked back into the school, a smile on her face, she bumped into Annabelle who stood in the hallway, arms folded and a smirk on her face.

"I saw you and Flash together before. You like him don't you?!" she said plainly, managing to make it sound more like a statement than a question.

Kelly actually looked flustered which made Annabelle grin.

"It's true, you actually fancy him! Why aren't you going out with him then, he obviously adores you?!"

Kelly's face reddened even more, despite her best attempts to appear detached, nonchalant and confident.

"Well I have a duty to the school and I don't want a relationship with him to get in the way."

"Oh come on! You two would be so cute together and how would a relationship get in the way? You are gonna be finished here in just a few weeks!"

"Yeah, but what if it doesn't work out? What if he is only interested in the thrill of the chase? What happens to St Trinian's if I scare him away?"

"Oh Kell, you're never gonna know these things till they happen, but I don't think you'll be scaring Flash away from here, at least not accidentally. He has got too much of a good thing going here. And I don't think he is just after the thrill of the chase either."

"But what will the girls think!" Kelly cried.

Annabelle broke into laughter. Between her fits of giggles she choked out "The girls will think 'about bloody time!'"

Kelly looked gobsmacked. "What do you mean?" she asked.

It was Annabelle's turn to grin wickedly. "The Posh Totties have been taking bets all year on when you two will finally hook up. Even Aunty has questioned when you will finally accept Flash's offer.

"What?!" Kelly exclaimed. "I need to think about this!"

She hurried off down the corridor looking unusually flustered.

-((0))-

That night Kelly returned to the workshop. She found Flash's desk empty.

"Where is he?" She asked a nearby first year.

"Flash? He left about half an hour ago." The small girl replied.

"Oh."

-((0))-

A shiny, red Toyota Camry cruised through the small county roads, past the graffitied sheep, past the sign that used to read "You're leaving Barchester and Barset County" until someone scratched the o and the y out of County.

The car snaked past the last couple of burnt out sheds and left the dominion of St Trinian's school for young Ladies.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Chapter three, already out :D Read and review please._

**Chapter 3**

_Three weeks later._

Twelve miles out of the county of Barchester and Barset, the red Camry pulled on to a small side road. The road soon became a well-kept drive shaded by tall poplar trees which thinned out just in time to reveal a large and majestic house.

Flash parked the car in front of the house, leaving the keys in the ignition. He then leaned his head against the steering wheel and sighed before slipping his usual mask back on his face and vacating the vehicle.

He reached into the back seats and pulled out a bottle of gin and gave it a once-over before striding to the large front door of the building.

He knocked on the door with the big brass, lion-head knocker and waited. His pacing and twitching revealed his nervousness.

The door was answered by a stiffly standing butler who appeared to be wearing more starch than clothes. The Butler stared down his nose at Flash in his riff-raff attire.

"How may I help you, uh, sir?" his said, managing to make the question sound obnoxiously polite.

"Ah, you're new 'ere" Harry replied. "I'm 'ere to see my gran aint I'.

He proffered the bottle of gin to accentuate his remark.

"You're 'Gran' sir. Who might that be?" the Butler queried.

"Alice Hackett of course. I'm her grandson, Harry Hackett, well really Henry George Hackett, the sole heir to Lord Hackett of Bursley".

Flash finished his introduction with a theatrical bow, flourishing his hat in one hand.

"Now if you don't mind, I'm 'ere to visit me gran so if you could 'urry along this little question and answer session I would be greatly obliged."

"Wait here sir and I will inform the lady of your arrival."

The Butler scurried off back into the house leaving Flash still standing in the open doorway.

Quite suddenly an old lady came barrelling down the stairs. Her hair was carefully pinned and her make up perfectly applied and under the wrinkles left by the passing years you could almost see the beauty she had once been. But what was more obvious was the old woman's energy. Despite her age she moved with the agility and enthusiasm of a teenager.

"Harry!" She exclaimed and pulled him into a surprisingly tight hug which squeezed the air from his lungs.

"Hey Gran" Flash gasped as she pulled away and began fussing over him.

"Oh look at you, quite the charmer you are. You are so much like you grandfather you know."

"But look at your hair" she said while tugging on his curly locks. "It's grown so long."

"And what's this you've got here" she said, noticing the bottle he still had clenched in his hands.

"I bought you some of the good stuff Gran" He managed to reply after having been nearly winded by the hug.

"Oh would you look at that" she said as she surveyed the bottle. "We'll have this soon I think" giving her grandson a devilish grin.

"Speaking of alcoholic delights, how is St Trinian's these days? While I know you started with the intention of honouring your grandfather, I think that you're continued presence there might also have something to do with a girl…"

Flash's face went bright red and his ears practically glowed.

"…Oh yes, definitely a girl. Come into the drawing room dear and you can tell me all about her. It seems fitting that a Flash Harry would have an eye for a St Trinian. It seems it must run in the family" Lady Alice joked.

The butler watched the scene trying desperately to hide his expression of confusion mixed with pure fear. He had been working for her Ladyship for almost two months now and had met her son once but had never heard of a Grandson; especially not a grandson that looked like a 'spiv'.

And her Ladyships behaviour was completely alarming. She had never before moved with such enthusiasm or been so outspoken; batty and eccentric certainly, but never rebellious and devil-may-care.

But it was the repeated mention of the hell-hole St Trinian's. The butler had been born in the village of Barset and had attended the local comprehensive. St Trinian's was quite nearby and the savage girls had terrorised students and teachers from his school, along with everyone else in the town and county.

When the Lady and her grandson moved into the drawing room with the gin and dismissed him, the poor man ran down to the kitchen where he had a large and strong 'cup of tea' to stop his hands from shaking.

-(0)—

"So Harry, tell me about this girl you so obviously like" The grandmother said with a perfectly raised eyebrow while she poured out two glasses of her recently acquired gift.

"Well I really like 'er but she aint ever seemed to reciprocate those feelings. She kept turnin' me down saying 'I don't mix business with pleasure.' She finishes this year through and as she will no longer have the duties of being head girl an' I was hoping I would have a chance..." He trailed off.

"Oh, how did it go?" His gran asserted.

"She said she would 'think about it'. I think she was just lettin' me down gently though."

"Oh Harry you silly boy. I've never met her and I already know she likes you. If she didn't like you she would have told you straight up, I mean she is a St Trinian and we St Trinian's are good at not beating around the bush when it comes to breaking off with men we are not interested in.

"But she never said yes…"

"She never said no either. I think she is still unsure of herself but I can tell she definitely likes you."

"Well it's too late now; school has finished and I don't know where to find her."

"I'm sure you will be able to find out from Milla after the break, she likes to keep a record of what the girls are doing, especially ones who have shown so much potential to have been made Head Girl."

"In the meantime you can spend some time with your little old Gran. Sir Amblethwaite is having a party next week and you can escort me."

"You're still gonna make me play at being a gentleman! You know I hate them snobs, worse than a room full of Posh Totties they are!"

"Flash Harry, you have always been a gentleman; just in the same way that a St Trinian is a Lady."

And then she downed the large glass of gin she had been nursing throughout the conversation in one long gulp in the way only a St Trinian could.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey, here is chapter four. I will be throwing Harry and Kelly together soon, just wait and see! Please also read and review!

**Chapter 4**

In a rather affluent and high class tailors in Mayfair London, there stood a rather frustrated and grumpy spiv.

"Gran, what the hell am I doing in here!" He exclaimed once more while trying to dodge the next pin.

The Lady Alice Hackett simply stood by and snickered evilly as her grandson was measured for a suit.

"Come on Harry, be a good boy. It's not like you haven't had to do this before."

"Yeah" replied Harry. "But I never wanted to do it again now did I. I hate being turned into a bloody human pin cushion."

"Oh Harry, you have to look presentable for our little party. You know how it goes; you have to act like a gentleman before you can wrap those fools round your finger. As the noble son of Lord Hackett you will have all those posh snobs simpering at your feet. Oh, such fun!"

"You find it fun Gran. Not really me so much."

"Oh come on Harry, humour your old grandmother. With a charmer like you at my side that party is going to be very enjoyable. You're going to have to work on your speech a though, if you want them to believe you are who you are."

"What's wrong with how I talk Gran? It's how I have always talked since I were young now innit?"

"Oh Flash, I know perfectly well that those years at those boarding schools your father sent you too taught you a thing or two about correct pronunciation and behaviour. Come now and show your grandmother the little gentleman you can be."

Flash wrinkled his face up in disgust, as he realised he was fighting a losing battle.

"Of course Grandmamma, I sincerely promise you that I will do my utmost to behave in the manner befitting of a young noble whilst attending this party." He replied, his usual accent changing to estuary English and his expression becoming stiff and slightly arrogant.

"Now about you hair…"

"You're not cuttin' it" Harry snapped.

"No, but it is just so…" she paused thoughtfully for a second "…wild."

"It'll be fine slicked back. No need to cut it." He whined.

"Fine." She said. "I imagine it will look rather dashing like that."

She then turned to the head tailor who was trying not to look nonplussed after hearing the conversation between the Lady and her grandson the spiv.

"Is that all?" She questioned haughtily.

Yes ma'am. The final suit will be finished in five days.

The two left the shop and climbed into the back of a waiting car. The poor butler pulled away from London and they began their trip back to the estate.

-(0)-

_Two weeks before_

Two suited figures stood at the window of an interview room.

"So this is the new girl? She seems rather young." said the shorter man as he sipped at a Starbucks coffee that was clenched in his chubby fist.

"The boss seems to think she has potential otherwise she wouldn't have made it this far through the interview process. And she is a St Trinian head girl; those girls are wild and the only one keeping them in check is the leader of the pack. The head girl is the one who has to make sure that the complete mayhem that they all create is limited to things that are not lethal. She also leads them while they are on their so called 'School Outings. It's a difficult job and she pulled it off exceedingly well'". The tall, lithe woman replied to her counterpart.

"St Trinian's!" the man stuttered "How do you know so much about them? I have heard about those girls; theft, extortion, blackmail, arson, selling of illegal and stolen goods. They don't exactly sound like good news! I don't even know why that school is allowed to continue!"

"Oh Eddie" The woman chirped. "I know an awful lot about St Trinians, after all, I went there myself. We leave it be because it has made a fare few agents over the years. St Trinian's provides the perfect life skills for this kind of work and if you can spend the year managing a school full of explosive crazed first years, alcohol addled teachers and rival tribes of seniors then a life of espionage is a breeze.

Not to mention that that particular girl was the brains behind that little operation to steal the Girl with the Pearl Earring not that long ago."

"You were a Trinian!" The poor man looked exactly like a frightened rabbit caught in the headlights of the car.

"Well I didn't mean they were all bad!" he spluttered, trying to cover his mistake.

The woman just laughed. "Oh Eddie, we Trinian's are all bad. How do you think I got to be a head agent?"

-(0)—

"So Miss Jones, would you still like to be a MI7 operative. Remember, it is a dangerous occupation and you will be required to go into deep cover for some of your missions which will mean you will be unable to be in contact with friends and family for unknown and extended amounts of time." stated the well-dressed man sitting at one side of the interview table.

"Yes, I am well aware that this would be a requirement of the job. And I accept the contract to work here full time with the conditions that after a year or two, when my last job is finished, I will hand in my notice so I can begin studies of my own choice at a University of my choosing " replied the infallibly calm Kelly Jones.

"That seems acceptable" The man replied. "I understand that you at your age you may change your mind as to what career you want. While many imagine this job to be a life service sort of thing, it is not, strictly speaking, like that. Unless your next choice of occupation poses a threat to this agency or to our interests we will accept your decisions."

"Well that settles a few concerns of mine. However, I was also wondering about some of my other interests. I know your people know about St Trinian's and what goes on there and I want your guarantee that you will not do anything against the school, its students or its staff."

"We are aware of you rather distinguished school Miss Jones, and of the rather questionable activities that occur there, but so far St Trinian's has been more of an asset to us than a hindrance. Many of our employees are and have been students there."

Kelly raised an eyebrow in surprise. "So you watch the school for potential employees who you can snap up as soon as they leave?"

"No, the agency does not actively survey the school. All of information comes to us independently from ex-pupils who are now agents here. They like to keep an eye on their old school but they only report important pieces of information. It was some of these ex-students that recommended you for the job."

"Well that is some interesting information. Will I be meeting some of these St Trinian's?" Kelly asked.

"As a matter of fact you will. Your mentor and one of our top agents will be Scarlett Richardson, who was also a Head Girl in her day."

"Ah, and there she is" he said.

He gestured to the fit woman had entered the room who had, until just recently been watching the whole interview through the one way mirror. She was in her early 30's wearing a black, well fitted pant suit that was still very feminine yet also very mature and professional. The way her auburn hair hung and her make-up was applied was as perfect as a Posh Totties, her chocolate brown eyes appeared slightly smoky and her lips were painted the same colour as her name.

"Hey, I'm Scarlett" she said as she extended her hand to Kelly. "It's great to finally meet you in person. That art heist was absolute genius."


End file.
